


新手光环

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 半壁 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 他有点不悦，但好像又不全因为徐彰彬说好要走但是爽约这种自己早都猜测到的事情，金昇玟想，他原本想要问问徐彰彬关于自己的困扰，但看起来今天不是个好时候。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, 玟彬
Series: 半壁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	新手光环

**Author's Note:**

> 玟彬/左右有意义/pwp/非单一关系/办公室

金昇玟推开虚掩的公寓大门，他原本不打算脱鞋的，因为徐彰彬早上约他的时候保证这次一定不像上次一样磨蹭，等金昇玟来了就立马出发。可现在看见徐彰彬正坐在茶几前面吃炒年糕，托着纸盘子盛外卖盒里长长的半透明宽粉。

他知道和徐彰彬生气没有用，甚至是最愚蠢的想法。并且徐彰彬见他进来也没有反应，依旧虔诚地对着自己面前的食物，就知道这哥铁了心的是又要让自己等。

和叹气一起，金昇玟低沉地说了声打扰了就蹬掉皮鞋，没有找到拖鞋，踩着袜子走进客厅。

徐彰彬是和韩知城一起是金昇玟隔壁部门的同事，只不过到公司的时间更久一些，金昇玟是通过韩知城的关系认识的对方，后来因为住得近反而更加亲密，并且他们两个人都沉迷同样的游戏，每逢周末的时候徐彰彬总喜欢拉着他双排。

当然也不全是打游戏，徐彰彬和韩知城的关系就是从床上发展来的，和金昇玟的关系自然也要发展到床上去。

“要吃吗？”金昇玟坐下的同时徐彰彬正用筷子挑出来整盒年糕里唯一一只水煮蛋，沾满酱汁往他嘴里送，接汤汁的左手悬在半空中微微发抖。金昇玟来之前刷过牙齿，即使很心动还是把头撇到旁边去，看着徐彰彬略显失落地自己把鸡蛋吃掉。

他有点不悦，但好像又不全因为徐彰彬说好要走但是爽约这种自己早都猜测到的事情，金昇玟想，他原本想要问问徐彰彬关于自己的困扰，但看起来今天不是个好时候。

于是他低头刷起手机，徐彰彬也正在看YouTube上的无聊视频，好像并没有要和他开启话题的样子。

对方似乎察觉到了金昇玟的情绪，但是没有要表现出来的样子，在极其遵守尊卑长幼秩序的他面前，徐彰彬即使对金昇玟的推拉十分受用，最后还是手握生杀大权。

“啊……弄到身上了……”徐彰彬起身的时候金昇玟闻见腌渍水的味道，徐彰彬原来把装小菜的塑料盒打翻了。

这着实不像徐彰彬的做法，对方这就风风火火跑去浴室称要冲个澡，自己留在客厅打扫残局的时候金昇玟心里打着小算盘，不如说，这太不像这哥了。

虽然这么想但作为弟弟还是只能够按照对方的说法做，金昇玟蹲着把地上残留的水渍擦得干干净净，又用消毒湿巾敷住擦了几遍，鼻子凑上去几次没有异味的时候才去把茶几上剩下的外卖包装收拾整齐，垃圾需要分类，徐彰彬没有吃完的剩饭要单独装到其他的垃圾袋里。

等到收拾完，他在厨房洗手的时候听见徐彰彬在浴室里扯着嗓门喊：“昇玟啊……金昇玟！帮我拿一下浴巾！”

“听见了听见了……”金昇玟甩干净手上的水珠，评价着徐彰彬因为害怕他听不清而使用的音量——这哥和自己说话的时候似乎总是害怕自己听不见似的故意很大声，实际上他有时只是对于徐彰彬那些没有出口的问题不想回答罢了……又不是故意装聋作哑最会欺负徐彰彬的黄铉辰和韩知城，自己怎么被那人默认归到不怎么能听到那一类的去了。

“浴巾在哪里？衣柜最中间那格吗？”金昇玟站在浴室门外问，听见徐彰彬肯定的声音传出来。 

他和徐彰彬之间的交流，像是在光线条件不够好的房间里拍照，成片总是斑驳地布满不规则的光斑色块，但说到底还是照片，绝大部分时候都能够看清画面里主体的形状轮廓，至于那些模糊不清的部分，各自再怎么理解又分别是两个人的事情。

硬要说两个人有什么特别相似的地方导致这样的情况发生，金昇玟考虑过，或许是他和徐彰彬都在能够达到目的的前提下，可以忽略部分细节吧。

但绝大部分情况下，他和徐彰彬的想法还是差距很大的，比如说今天这样的情况，其实他希望徐彰彬能够回应自己比较强烈的负面情感的，但显然徐彰彬出现了自己更想要达到的目的，于是选择性提高了自己欲望的优先度。

徐彰彬所作所为的动机不纯，自己是什么时候意识到的呢？金昇玟跑到卧室去把衣柜拉开，放干净浴巾的格子底下是放成人用品的收纳盒。两个一连的安全套有单个的散在包装盒外面，孤零零躺在旁边。

“昇玟啊，快点……”徐彰彬的声音从浴室里传过来，他早都关上了淋浴花洒，此时正在吹凉风呢。

金昇玟发着呆，隐隐约约察觉到什么，过了一会儿又挤出一个笑，他回：马上就来，随之把一个半个手掌大的跳蛋和安全套一起塞进裤子口袋里。

“啊，真是的，哥为什么每次都不准备完全啊。”金昇玟抱怨着拉开浴室的推拉门，房间里瓷砖是潮湿的，他没穿拖鞋，还穿着袜子，正纠结要不要脱掉的时候被徐彰彬抓着手腕，一出溜就被捞到花洒底下的喷头站着了。

也不觉得惊讶，徐彰彬的思考逻辑比想象中更好推测，金昇玟笑着搂住徐彰彬凑过来身体的后背：“一开始就是这么想的吗？”

“什么啊……”徐彰彬不满意地嘟起嘴巴，将金昇玟拿进来的浴巾随意地甩到洗手台上，越过他的肩膀金昇玟看见对方早拿进来的几条浴巾。徐彰彬脸靠着他的肩膀，了然地伸手进裤兜，掏出来安全套和跳蛋，放在手边的架子上，伸长手就能够拧开热水。

头发很快就被打湿了，金昇玟正好沾在花洒头正下方，为了不让水流进眼睛里只好闭上眼睛，不知道徐彰彬在干什么，总之很快对方的手抚上胸前把他的衬衣口子全部解开，但并没有帮他脱掉，胸膛完全敞开之后带着强烈的喘息，徐彰彬凑上前咬金昇玟的嘴唇。

对方的舌头混着水流闯进来，徐彰彬才刷过牙，柠檬薄荷的触感还停留在嘴里，金昇玟害怕水呛进鼻子里，不敢太激烈的回应徐彰彬，等到徐彰彬因为冷换了个姿势，转过去让自己的背淋在喷头底下，跳蛋已经被他塞进金昇玟手里：“你坐过来的时候一直闻见你身上的香氛味道……操，有点控制不住。”

脏话使金昇玟的嘴巴不受控制地抽搐两下，虽然他知道对方的性子，但是在自己面前大部分时候还是一个很好的哥哥，偶尔这样的表现让他觉得自己好像窥探到没有人注意到的角落一样兴奋。

徐彰彬的身体洗得热热的，肌肉又很放松，他抱着的时候小腹上面的皮肤非常软地贴过来，隔着被水打湿的两层布料，触感软绵绵的缠着。金昇玟伸手捏着丰润的屁股肉，跳蛋很小，他对准穴口后手指一用力就顶到徐彰彬的身体里面去，粉红色的线留一截在外面连接着开关。

“哥好饥渴……嗯？”金昇玟环住靠在自己身上啃他锁骨的徐彰彬，还没来得及想好要怎么做徐彰彬就打开了跳蛋的开关，档位不高，细微的刺激让他的身体抖动了两下很快适应，阴茎也硬邦邦地蹭着对方休闲裤被打湿之后还是非常粗糙的布料。

金昇玟把手伸过去，环出一个圈用虎口撑起来的薄薄的一小块皮肤蹭湿滑的铃口，徐彰彬的龟头涨成深红色，情欲一点点累积起来，金昇玟故意在撸动到底端的时候令人难耐地停下手上的动作，非要徐彰彬可怜巴巴地呻吟，用类似恳求的闷哼让对方继续，金昇玟才又握着他的阴茎，继续让徐彰彬那活儿在自己手里变得更硬。

“嗯……再，再用力……”徐彰彬胡乱地伸手，也不考虑指甲是不是会抓伤金昇玟的背，粗暴地伸手把裤子扒开，他扯掉金昇玟的内裤，湿黏的前液和水的质感不同，糊了一手心。

金昇玟因为他的动作喘叹出生，为了让对方觉得更加刺激把跳蛋的线绕到手指上转了两圈，现在他勾勾指头就能够让徐彰彬在他的怀里抖得更加剧烈。

“什么啊，哥一开始说要做爱我也可以来的。”他推高跳蛋的档位，将更加猛烈震动的跳蛋拉扯着在徐彰彬的身体里来回移动，等到徐彰彬的后穴随着他的动作慢慢变得松软，金昇玟渐渐加大了手上来回抽动跳蛋的动作。

徐彰彬靠在他身体上，使两个人上半身足够贴近，金昇玟上身因为沾了点水又干掉所以变得有些凉，还好他的体温变得够高，叫金昇玟不自觉地往他的方向靠近。

“先帮哥做一次吧，”金昇玟握着徐彰彬硬到极限的阴茎，关掉花洒蹲下去。

徐彰彬往后靠在浴室墙上，刚才因为自己忽视他的情绪所以有点生气的金昇玟皱着眉头捧着他的阴茎，伸出一点点舌尖舔弄起来。

冲进鼻子里的是沐浴露的味道，浅浅的花香味，金昇玟的口交技术其实不是特别好，因为荷尔蒙的味道所以总是找理由抗拒，现在倒是觉得有点喜欢，一闭眼就含了下去。

“啊……昇玟啊……”徐彰彬本来想逗逗带着一点小情绪的金昇玟，但是分身被含进湿热的口腔，他低头还能看见金昇玟低头吞吐的模样，薄薄的粉色上唇在柱身上来回移动，时不时用力地收紧。

用心做的话虽然可以做到但还是有点难度，金昇玟尽可能全部含进去，这样龟头就顶在喉咙口，喉咙本能地浮现出干呕的欲望，他皱紧眉头，感觉眼泪都被逼出来一些。

“昇玟好乖。”徐彰彬伸手摸摸他的脸，金昇玟为了给自己一点呼吸的机会把柱身吐出来又握在手里撸动，嘴巴大张着呼吸，腮帮子因为长时间地被刺激所以不受控制地抖。他伸手揉搓对方的下唇，整张脸都湿漉漉的，金昇玟的样子现在就想被雨完全淋湿可怜巴巴的小狗。

金昇玟其实知道徐彰彬在想什么，但实在是太难鼓起勇气回应，可羞耻感也是某些程度上的催情剂，他嗓子里挤出一声浅浅的回应。喘了一会儿，等到呼吸回复正常的时候又重新凑过去，这次只用舌头，仔细按照凸出来的血管纹路，最后死死地含住系带。

“嗯……好爽……后面，后面也要。”起初徐彰彬的反应没有非常激烈，他用自己的手拉着跳蛋的线控制起后面的快感，金昇玟瞥见就伸出手帮他，后穴跳蛋的移动速度变快的同时也失去了规律。

这样金昇玟就只用嘴巴取悦徐彰彬前面的分身，私处的皮肤贴着他的鼻子，浴室回响的声音叫他的脑子晕晕乎乎的，徐彰彬叫得特别大声，就那样攻击着他的理智，他只要用力拉扯跳蛋就能够听见徐彰彬控制不住的呻吟，这让他感觉非常好。

主动让金昇玟渐渐得意起来，加快了吞吐的动作，并且不忘记玩弄徐彰彬的后穴，上半身因为难耐的姿势觉得很难受，但这样的气氛又不想打断，为了让徐彰彬更快射出来，就故意在对方主动的同时非要全部吐出来，只拿舌尖戳弄铃口。

那触感有点痛，但也更爽，徐彰彬小声骂着脏话，摁住金昇玟的头强行戳到喉咙，动作间听见金昇玟有些痛苦又软绵绵的哼声。  
  
可就算这样对方也意外地没有反抗，这样动作了几下反而更卖力地去取悦他。射精前徐彰彬想要他吐出来，但金昇玟好像吃到黄油的小狗一样含得很深，直到他射出来的精液都被对方吞下去。

徐彰彬还喘着气，金昇玟就不愿意放过他地用蹲着的姿势，更加方便地玩弄徐彰彬的屁股。他把跳蛋很快地抽出来，那份微微的胀痛感还未消失，就在徐彰彬不满的声音中把自己的手指插进去。

“光是前面哥没有办法满足的吧，后面我也可以帮哥哦。”金昇玟的呼吸很快就恢复了正常，虽然说话的时候脸颊还是红红的，但已经完全掌握了主动逗起徐彰彬来。

“呃……后面的话，你……你慢点，我……啊，我受不了。”

很快徐彰彬就用后面又高潮了一次，他想这完全不符合不应期的状态，他想可能是延长了刚才射精的快感，总之依旧很爽，他抓着金昇玟的肩膀一边抖着屁股一边失去了大部分力气，软塌塌地就要滑倒，立马被金昇玟站起来抱住。

他重新开了花洒，热水重新浇在两个人身体上，意识一点点恢复的同时，徐彰彬意识到金昇玟还没射，这场性爱显然还需要一些时间。

金昇玟撕开安全套，戴好之后往徐彰彬抖个不停的屁股里插，他的高潮还没结束，第二次是手指抵在敏感点上所以是没有射精的干性高潮，他的分身还没有释放，难耐地在空中挺立着，但身体对于太强烈的快感又无法承受，金昇玟没有迟疑地直直插到最深处，虽然没一进入就动作但顶端贴着身体里面的敏感带。

徐彰彬恍惚地分不清下半身的快感了，花洒的水流还温热地冲下来，他错觉中以为自己是不是爽到失禁。

为了方便操弄，金昇玟在他体内深处顶了两下就完全抽出来，拉着徐彰彬换了个方向，又沾着从背后插进去。

他们两个人的身高有些差距，金昇玟不愿意把腿屈低，就扶着徐彰彬的腰让他挺起屁股接受自己的动作。

“润滑……润滑在旁边。”水将两个人的皮肤冲洗得有点干涩，徐彰彬叫对方拿润滑，金昇玟意外地无法自抑地大力挤出来很多，顺着臀缝往下流动。

这下完全不缺润滑了，倒不如说滑得有些过分了，徐彰彬原本就头昏脑涨分不清现实了，何况现在还什么都看不到，虽然并没有但是他的失禁感更加强烈了，又不好意思问金昇玟，只能呜呜啊啊地发出要哭一样的声音，撅起屁股，好让这场性爱更加强烈，结束得稍微快一点。

年龄和经验无疑是他的优势，比起金昇玟操人，自己被操的经验还是比较丰富——毕竟他和撞号的金昇玟的位置决定是靠初次上床时剪刀石头布的结果，金昇玟在上面的次数太少了，完全经受不住徐彰彬的挑逗。

但徐彰彬彼时还没有想到，不怎么熟练的金昇玟没有预兆的行为，无疑增加了事情的不可控性。

这就导致他控制不住身体，全都插在里面，让温热又吸得很紧的内壁包裹着他，只有尾端浅浅地进出，徐彰彬显然并不觉得难以承受或者疼痛，只是随着他的动作轻轻摇晃，偶尔痛了才叫两声。

“哥里面好紧，好热。”金昇玟直接描述自己的感受，像是为了提醒徐彰彬自己接下来的行动，手也在颤抖，渐渐就加快了抽插的频率。

“……其实……昇玟你……刚才已经完全扩张了，想让你快一点……”

“哥早说不就行了。”

语音刚落金昇玟就抽出去再用力地插入，抓着徐彰彬的腰猛冲，徐彰彬的大脑一瞬间爽到一片空白，忘记还想要说什么，软下去性器又勃起了。

“哥完全没法控制身体了呢。”

“操……我都感觉自己快被你弄失禁了。”

“我来摸摸看……哥，不会真的是被操糊涂了吧。”

“唔……你闭嘴，干活还不够你分心的。”

金昇玟伸手揩干净脸上的水珠，时不时停下来动作的时候捏住徐彰彬的臀肉：“哥身上都变红了，看起来很爽。”

“嗯……嗯……那你，那你继续不就得了。”

“呵……”金昇玟笑的声音让徐彰彬觉得羞耻又刺激，“遵命。”

徐彰彬感觉自己的思绪像风筝恣意地飘，可最终还是被金昇玟牵在手里，每当有点游离的同时，就又被凶猛的插进来。

“喜欢……喜欢哥的屁股。”

“昇玟啊……嗯……”

随着徐彰彬又一次高潮，金昇玟终于插到最深处射了出来，徐彰彬的身体在他的怀里颤抖个不停。“你抖得太厉害了，哥。”他低头对着徐彰彬的脖子吹气，“不是才和知城做过吗？这样也有那么爽？”

“别说了……”徐彰彬害羞得不要去直视金昇玟的眼睛，举着花洒把屁股上沾的润滑液和体液混合打出来的泡沫冲洗干净，他的屁股和大腿上的皮肤因为温度的变化和做爱时略粗暴的动作留下一些红痕，也不知道什么时候能消下去。

“哥就不能直说我做的好吗？”

“……你这小鬼，真够烦人的。”

“那哥说说我和知城谁更好？如果我问的话总要回答了吧，不要敷衍我。”

“说实话咯，知城做得更好。”

“啊……有点失望。”

“你没有知城好对付啊，小狗崽子每天眨巴个眼睛就会算计我。”

“那看来以后我要更加努力了啊彰彬哥，汪汪。”

……

那还要去网吧吗？从浴室出来的时候徐彰彬找了其他的衣服给金昇玟穿，他问金昇玟，声音随着吹风机的轰鸣断断续续地钻进来。

果然说不是非常想要表达的话的时候声音就不是很大啊，金昇玟半听半猜得知了徐彰彬想要说的内容，反正头发也干得差不多了于是拔掉了电器插头：“哥估计会说不想去的话吧。”

徐彰彬咧开嘴巴笑得有点尴尬，这小子要不然就像个闷枕头打上去一点回弹都没有，要不然就用最大的力气回击自己打出去的球，不愧是从小就打棒球的孩子。他感觉像吃了一记绝佳的击球，什么都说不出来了。

“切……”

“彰彬哥……冷，刚刚在浴室……”

“糟了，你不会是受凉吧……我去泡茶，你再去找一件厚衣服穿。”

“其实哥……如果不去网吧的话，有事想要问你。”

“你先去把衣服穿上。”

“啊啾！”金昇玟把热茶喝进嘴里，想着不要因为这个感冒才好。

不过如果感冒是今天看到彰彬哥和以往不同样子的代价的话，自己好像也不亏。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个玟中心的半（办公室）壁（碧池）无脑爽文，可以点击对应series查看，玟不一定每一次都在右，可能会出现左位的情况所以每一篇会好好打tag，在阅读时请确保完全清楚并且接受预警。可以进行选择性阅读，各篇之间有联系但互不产生影响。


End file.
